CALIGINE
by Lady Death2
Summary: Qualcosa di incomprensibile si sta diffondendo nel mondo...
1. NEBBIA

**_Repubblica, giugno 2017_**

**Nebbia anomala nell'Italia Settentrionale**: dopo l'allarme in Asia e il successivo coinvolgimento di aree dell'est Europa, Austria e Germania, aumentano le segnalazioni sulla comparsa di banchi di nebbia atipici anche in Italia; interessate alcune zone della bassa padana, del Veneto e della Romagna.

**_Corriere della Sera, settembre 2017_**

**Il presidente della Protezione Civile dichiara: "evacuare e isolare le zone toccate dalla nebbia: potrebbe essere mortale se inspirata". **Analisi tossicologiche effettuate su alcuni pazienti ricoverati per intossicazione dopo avere stazionato presso i banchi di nebbia presenti su tutto il territorio nazionale, confermano la presenza di elementi chimici nocivi per la salute umana nella misteriosa bruma venuta dall'Est.

**_Il Messaggero, ottobre 2017_**

**Nebbia assassina**: esperimento bellico sfuggito al controllo? Fuga di carburanti o gas radioattivi da centrale nucleare? Attacco chimico? Morbo sconosciuto? Sempre più numerose le zone interessate dalla foschia velenosa, da oggi presidiate dall'esercito e dagli uomini della Protezione Civile. I decessi causati dalla tossicità dell'aria solo nel nostro paese, ufficializzati dal Dipartimento di Medicina Legale questa mattina, salgono a trecento. Migliaia di morti in Europa. I Capi di Stato riuniti oggi a Londra per individuare misure di sicurezza adeguate ad arginare il problema. Interrotte le missioni spaziali. Chiuso lo spazio aereo sopra le zone coinvolte. Città blindate. Interdetti gli spostamenti da e per U.S.A., Australia e America Latina.

**_ANSA, dicembre 2017_**

**Esodo. Terrore in Europa:** la nebbia non si arresta. Secondo il _Daily Mail_ il numero di decessi per intossicazione e singolari sparizioni sale a ventisettemila, senza contare le migliaia di persone ricoverate in isolamento. Scienziati da tutto il globo accorsi a Londra per studiare il fenomeno, non sanno dare una spiegazione al flagello che sta debellando la popolazione europea. Entro un anno dovrebbe sorgere a Berlino la prima Colonia: altre due sono in costruzione. Seguiranno le due di Roma ma il numero potrebbe aumentare secondo il fabbisogno, e Parigi (sette Colonie secondo i calcoli ottenuti dall'ultimo censimento). Tre Torri sono previste a Milano.

L'Europa come la conosciamo sta scomparendo? Le grandi metropoli si svuoteranno fino a morire? Le città colonia, sviluppate per centinaia di piani in altezza come nei classici della fantascienza, saranno in grado di offrire ogni comfort ai sopravvissuti? Il futuro dell'umanità è in pericolo?

Mentre si cerca di dare un nome alla nebbia che uccide, la popolazione trasferita in zone pulite, strutture di emergenza o basi militari marine sul Mediterraneo e nella Manica, resta in attesa di migrare nelle Torri: la necessità di architetture sviluppate in altezza per aggirare l'ostacolo caligine ha dato vita all'eccezionale progetto, studiato e ideato da un team di ingegneri e architetti provenienti da tutto il mondo. Se ne parlerà questa sera a reti unificate.

Il Direttore dei lavori dichiara: _"salveremo più vite possibile, stiamo lavorando a velocità inaudita. Le migliaia di operai coinvolte negli oltre centocinquanta cantieri disseminati in tutta Europa fanno turni estenuanti: non si dorme mai. Le Colonie saranno presto realtà. Al più presto forniremo indicazioni su come iscriversi alle liste per le selezioni e assegnazioni di spazi all'interno delle Torri."_

In risposta all'ondata di proteste sollevata dalle unità civiche, dai movimenti animalisti e dai sindacati dei diritti umani, i portavoce del Governo sottolineano che la drastica misura di sicurezza rappresentata dalle Colonie è un accorgimento d'emergenza, una soluzione temporanea per quanti rimangono sulla terraferma, per dare tempo alle nazioni di risolvere in maniera definitiva il problema. Una soluzione temporanea che, in ogni caso, sconvolgerà la vita di milioni di persone.

_"L'immaginazione richiamava la sconvolgente forma dell'eccelso Yog-Sothoth  
__– solo un cumulo di sfere iridescenti,  
__tuttavia stupenda nella sua maligna allusività."_

P. Lovecraft, _L'orrore nel museo_

* * *

**1**

«Dove hai trovato queste notizie, e perché?»

Lo schermo liquido del device passa da mani grandi a mani più piccole.

«Per una ricerca a scuola sulla storia della Colonia.»

«Vi fanno studiare fatti di quasi un secolo fa, per quale motivo? Io non ho mai fatto cose del genere, mi chiedo a cosa serva.»

«Serve a non dimenticare da dove veniamo, dice la mia insegnante. È anziana lei. Era bambina quando è iniziato tutto. Ora mi porti al settimo a respirare?»

«E da dove verremmo secondo lei, scusa? Ma papà sa che questa qui vi fa perdere tempo col passato?»

«Noi veniamo dalla terra orizzontale» dice la piccola. «Mi porti su a giocare sul prato?»

«Allora: i figli degli operai respirano, giocano e vanno a scuola dal cinquantaduesimo al cinquantacinquesimo piano. Memorizza lo schema in quella nocciolina che hai al posto della testa perché non te ripeto più. Dal sessantesimo al novantesimo ci sono gli uffici, gli appartamenti, le scuole e le sale giochi dei tecnici. Loro hanno le finestre, ecco, questo può farti arrabbiare. Dal centesimo al centonovantesimo stanno i ricchi. I dirigenti, i politici, i commercianti, quelli coi soldi: i capi; loro hanno terrazzi e balconi ma non godono della vista migliore: è troppo alto lassù. Al duecentesimo fino al duecentocinquantesimo ci sono le coltivazioni, i prati, le distese di alberi, non ci vive nessuno. Capito? Ecco perché non puoi andare a giocare all'area verde al settantesimo oggi. E adesso finisci di mangiare che poi ti porto alla ludoteca.»

«No! Voglio andare al giardino pensile, è più bello della ludoteca, è all'aperto! È dal mio compleanno che non mi porti fuori, Andrea tipregotipregotiprego…»

«Lo so, ma tu a differenza di molti altri bambini hai il privilegio di poter giocare nel giardino pensile tre volte l'anno, anziché mai, grazie ai bonus offerti dal lavoro di papà. La prossima vacanza studio sarà tra un paio di mesi, resisti!»

Andrea sistema meglio il piatto davanti alla bambina e controlla l'ora sullo schermo del device.

«Mimì ha detto che nella nebbia ci sono i fantasmi delle persone morte e che papà non tornerà più perché è diventato un fantasma anche lui, che il mostro di nebbia lo ha mangiato.»

Gli occhi di Martina sono pieni di lacrime adesso. Le bacchette di plastica cadono nella ciotola di riso e verdure.

«No, ehi. Cosa ne sa Mimì della nebbia e dei morti? Non ne sa nulla te lo assicuro» Andrea si allunga verso la sorellina e la cinge tra le braccia. Detesta che le voci sui presunti fantasmi affamati di carne umana che popolano il mondo fuori dalla Colonia siano giunte alle orecchie di Martina. Disprezza l'ignoranza di quanti mettono in giro simili dicerie; la cosa la fa infuriare soprattutto quando suo padre è fuori in missione e la squadra è in ritardo sulla data di rientro stabilita.

«Avranno avuto un problema con la rete» dice in maniera sbrigativa, ma sa di mentire. I furgoni corriere della Speed Line sono attrezzatissimi; vere e proprie basi mobili che si occupano del ritiro e trasporto della merce di scambio tra le Torri vicine e gli operai a bordo sono preparati, equipaggiati per sopravvivere giorni e giorni fuori dalle mura della Colonia.

«Sono partiti dall'altra Torre cinque giorni fa, se la staranno prendendo comoda» dice ancora: «hanno tre depuratori per l'aria e cibo a volontà. Stai tranquilla.»

Ancora uno sguardo all'orologio. Andrea simula tranquillità anche se l'ultimo dispaccio ufficiale inoltrato dalla centrale di controllo non lascia presagire nulla di buono e nello scambio di email il capo squadra della Speed Line è stato evasivo, quasi irritante.

«Ma i fantasmi che mangiano la gente esistono, Andrea? E i mostri?»

«No. Non esiste un cavolo di niente là fuori, Marti. Solo un mondo avvelenato dal gas e tante leggende nate dalla paura e dall'ignoranza.»

«Ma perché non mandano i droni a prendere il cibo alle altre Torri se uscire è pericoloso?»

«Lo sai perché: venivano intercettati e dirottati da linee sconosciute e non tornavano indietro. Ci sono cose che le macchine non possono ancora fare al posto delle persone, Marti. Non mangi più?»

La ciotola col riso avanzato finisce nella cella frigo. Martina sta ancora fissando i paesaggi naturali proiettati sulle pareti al posto delle finestre quando l'allarme dell'apertura all'ingresso del gambo sud risuona nell'aria. Un basso ululato spento dalla distanza. Le due si guardano in silenzio; la piccola salta giù dalla sedia, la grande afferra la felpa e la indossa al volo. Un minuto dopo sono fuori dall'appartamento al cinquantatreesimo piano e corrono sui tappeti mobili del quartiere A53, verso i giganteschi ascensori che collegano i vari livelli della Colonia.

La ludoteca pullula di ragazzini. Martina piange, vuole scendere al gambo sud a vedere se è tornato il papà. Andrea le promette che torna a prenderla subito, con tutta certezza in compagnia del genitore e scappa, dopo averle posato un bacio in fronte.

* * *

**2**

La piattaforma di metallo e vetro scivola giù dai livelli quartiere e scende attraverso cinquanta piani di cavi, tubature e sistemi fognari e di smaltimento per fermarsi con uno sbuffo alla base del gambo sud, uno dei quattro titanici pilastri che sostengono la struttura della Colonia. Uscendo dalla cabina Andrea scorre con gli occhi la fila di numeri sulla pulsantiera e prova a immaginare i cinquanta piani inabitati che non ha mai visitato; sa che molti sono occupati da unità militari, dai magazzini di generi alimentari e beni di primo consumo, dalla farmacia e laboratori di analisi chimiche e farmacologiche e dal nucleo informatico, il cuore elettronico della colonia.

Stordita dalla confusione di uomini e mezzi nei locali attigui all'entrata, si avvia verso il primo dei tre anelli che la separano dal mondo esterno, dal suolo contaminato che nessun uomo che non sia un operaio specializzato calpesta da decenni; da quella terra che lei, e tutti quelli che come lei sono nati nella Colonia, non hanno mai toccato se non con lo sguardo dalle terrazze verdeggianti.

La hall brulica di operai, tecnici della manutenzione e forze dell'ordine che si affrettano verso l'anticamera dell'uscita. Andrea conosce la strada per l'esterno perché suo padre una volta gliel'ha mostrata, nonostante questa sia severamente interdetta ai non addetti ai lavori.

"Nessuno può uscire dalla Colonia" le parole del papà le suonano nella testa "nessuno può fare un giro, esplorare i dintorni, recarsi a trovare parenti e amici che vivono in altre Torri, a causa del rischio di contaminazione, ma in fondo perché uscire? Qui dentro abbiamo tutto quello che può servire, anche di più."

All'ululato delle sirene si unisce il rombo di alcune camionette militari ferme davanti alle mura di metallo; immani inferriate che lentamente si separano per lasciare uscire gli automezzi. Andrea percepisce tensione, tira su il cappuccio e si incanala nel traffico umano; qualcuno la strattona: "dove vai ragazzina? Qui non ci puoi stare" ma lei si abbassa e scivola via, tra gambe e braccia sconosciute perché vuole correre incontro a suo padre e abbracciarlo. Desidera vederlo scendere dal furgone e sfilarsi maschera e cappuccio. Vuole assistere al gesto routinario dei colleghi che gli spruzzano addosso nuvole di gas disinfettante e vederlo sorridere mentre gli getta le braccia al collo. In verità vuole anche dirgli di cambiare lavoro. Questa volta ha avuto più paura di sempre e pretende che lui richieda la promozione che gli hanno promesso. Che non esca più dalla Colonia.

Un frastuono di boati sovrasta sirene e motori. Sembrano spari. Gli ululati si spengono e dagli ascensori giungono le grida del personale di servizio che incita tutti a lasciare il secondo anello. Chi spara? Perché?

Qualcuno corre nella direzione opposta alla sua; Andrea coglie stralci di frasi, parole divorate dai suoni: "sono entrati! Scappate! Chiudete l'anello!".

"Ma che succede? Chi è entrato?" Dalle camionette oltre la grata metallica Andrea vede sciamare decine di soldati, altri boati saturano l'aria e il sipario di ferro che conduce all'ultima cancellata si chiude con uno schianto. Nel tentativo di sigillare l'accesso al cuore della Colonia, però, le terribili ante hanno spezzato a metà un mezzo blindato che tentava di entrare con la forza. Andrea lo riconosce: è uno dei furgoni della Speed Line vecchio e consumato; il muso sfranto, spellato, come divorato da un morbo del metallo. No. Riconosce la targa; quello è il furgone sul quale viaggia suo padre, ma era nuovo quando ha lasciato la Colonia una manciata di giorni prima. Cosa può essere successo? Il cuore le balza in gola. Non si è mai trovata in una condizione di pericolo o allarme così _reale_: quelle sono scene che ha visto sugli schermi nelle hall e nelle zone comuni della Colonia, sono incidenti che ha visto accadere alle altre Torri, mai alla sua. La paura le blocca le gambe e il respiro le muore nel petto. Ma soprattutto: dov'è suo padre?

Squadre di polizia intervenute in massa dai piani sottostanti cercano di impedire il passaggio degli operai attraverso i tornelli, ma Andrea è già un passo oltre la soglia. Se c'è suo padre su quel furgone deve saperlo. Un incidente? Il motore in avaria? Qualcuno ha assaltato il mezzo e ha costretto l'equipaggio a sfondare i cancelli? Ma qualcuno _chi_?

Come in un incubo le tornano alla mente le parole di Martina sui mostri che popolano il mondo nebbioso attorno alle Torri. Andrea scaccia quei pensieri e corre lontano dalla polvere che ricopre il varco d'entrata, oltre le cancellate. Il mondo fuori è luminoso e bianco come la paura.

Oltre il secondo anello è un caos di allarmi e clangori metallici. Andrea si rifugia dietro a una colonna nel tentativo di riprendere a respirare, le mani premute sul petto, gli occhi sbarrati. Ha davvero visto quello che ha visto? Non può essere vero, ma le ha viste coi suoi occhi: creature mostruose ricoperte di squame e pellicce avanzare attraverso la hall. Getta ancora uno sguardo agli esseri cornuti, immensi, che si fanno strada tra la polvere e attaccano e uccidono brutalmente gli uomini della Colonia, come se fossero insetti.


	2. LA TORRE

Seconda parte 3

Andrea è rannicchiata in un angolo con le mani premute sulle orecchie quando lui la scova e la solleva in aria con una mano. Se la butta sulle spalle e continua a camminare. Andrea vorrebbe svenire, morire; vorrebbe perdere i sensi ma questi restano vigili, lucidi nonostante il terrore.

Si aggrappa con le unghie alle pellicce ruvide di cui è ricoperta la schiena dell'essere e dondola tra scaglie e lame mentre lui cammina attraverso la hall devastata. La puzza è insopportabile; Andrea non ha mai sentito un odore simile se non, forse, ma con minore intensità, nelle stalle al quarantesimo piano che ha visitato da bambina. Afrore di animale, di urina e sterco, sudore e chissà cos'altro ancora.

Quando l'ha sollevata si è sentita sbattere contro il petto di metallo largo come il cofano di un furgone della Speed Line. Non l'ha visto in faccia perché ha il viso nascosto dietro un teschio allungato e dotato sulla sommità di brevi corna tozze e robuste.

Dopo un breve giro di ricognizione il mostro fa retro front. A larghi passi s'avvia verso l'uscita. I cancelli divelti sembrano bocche spaccate a furia di bastonate. In una lingua terribile la creatura dà ordini e decine di altri come lui s'inoltrano correndo nella Colonia. Adesso Andrea urla e si dimena; dopo il momento di stupore terrifico ogni muscolo del suo corpo reagisce alla paura. Quel pazzo la sta portando fuori, la sta portando a morire e dentro la Colonia c'è sua sorella.

Esplosioni dai piani superiori, spari. Dagli ascensori di tutti gli ingressi emergono mezzi blindati che convergono verso l'esterno. Andrea impreca, piange, urla con tutte le sue forze. Scalcia mentre vede la luce pallida dell'uscita avvicinarsi e lambire il pavimento dell'ingresso. Morirà. Farà una morte orribile.

4

L'impatto con l'esterno è una sciabolata di lanugine bianca e polvere. Andrea si avvolge sulla spalla del suo rapitore a proteggere gli occhi, le narici, le labbra serrate fino a sentire dolore, ma dopo qualche metro non resiste e socchiude le palpebre attraverso le dita.

Fuori ci sono due delle tre camionette militari della Colonia coi motori accesi, un tappeto di cadaveri ricopre la rampa d'accesso sud. La terza macchina giace rovesciata su un fianco, i treni di ruote oscillanti nell'aria immobile. Una distesa d'erba sottile, quasi bianca, ricopre il mondo a perdita d'occhio sotto un cielo livido. Sulla destra, in lontananza, le rovine di una immensa città. Andrea sa che è Roma per averla vista nei documentari e perché è da lì che la maggior parte degli abitanti della Colonia proviene, poi respira l'aria del suolo e non le brucia la gola, strabuzza gli occhi, trema: non c'è nebbia. Non ha mai visto una sola volta nella sua vita di sedicenne il mondo senza nebbia e, benché abbia sempre vissuto nei piani senza finestre, e da che ha memoria dichiari di schifare l'esterno, non è passato giorno senza che non abbia fatto una capatina al sessantesimo, da sola, giusto per gettare un'occhiata fuori, alla coltre grigia che ricopre il suolo per decine e decine di metri.

Fino a quel momento gli attacchi alle Torri sono state leggende pompate dal tam tam mediatico della rete; eventi sporadici avvenuti nelle Colonie del nord Europa, per lo più, e snobbate dalle centrali operative degli altri avamposti.

"E invece era tutto vero" pensa Andrea sconvolta.

La bestia che se la tiene in groppa grugnisce e avanza verso uno dei mezzi; nel via vai dei suoi, tutti coi volti nascosti dietro alle ossa o a placche di metallo, questi getta il leggero fardello sul retro quindi sale a bordo e parte, spingendo il motore al massimo. Arrotolata in un angolo, tra casse di armi e attrezzature militari, Andrea pensa a Martina e spera con tutto il cuore che l'esercito della Colonia sia in grado di respingere l'attacco e proteggere tutti quanti. Per lei è troppo tardi.

Terza parte 5

Il rivestimento interno della camionetta vibra e scricchiola come se stesse per disintegrarsi. Gli pneumatici sgommano, sbandano su quel che resta delle antiche strade. L'asfalto crepato è una lingua che spacca in due territori apparentemente senza vita. Vastissime lande brulle e deserte, costellate qui e là da rare costruzioni in rovina.

I proiettili sparati dalle forze militari della Colonia scheggiano il metallo esterno, si schiantano contro gli angoli smussati e fanno saltare via scaglie di vernice; le rifiniture in plastica e i coperchi dei fanali esplodono in mille frammenti.

«Ti prego lasciami andare, che te ne fai di me? Abbandonami qui e quelli per raccogliermi smetteranno di spararti addosso, ti imploro! Ho una sorella piccola alla Colonia… fermati… fermati!»

Schiacciata contro la lamiera nuda, le dita strette attorno agli appositi sostegni, Andrea non si stacca un attimo dalla finestrina posta sul retro del mezzo. Il vetro blindato è polveroso, ma le consente lo stesso una discreta visuale della Colonia che s'allontana e del mondo esterno, ferito e abbandonato da generazioni, la terra di cui sente parlare da quando è venuta alla luce. Grazie al finestrino ha la possibilità di seguire l'avanzata dei mezzi militari che li inseguono.

Quel mostro ha i minuti contati: dove pensa di scappare così, da solo, inseguito dalla milizia organizzata della Torre? Andrea scorge le sagome familiari delle camionette profilarsi nei sipari di polvere sollevati dall'accelerazione e si augura che non siano usciti proprio tutti, che non abbiano lasciato la Colonia incustodita, nelle luride manacce degli ominidi venuti dalla nebbia: tutt'altro che fantasmi. Sanno guidare, sparano e puzzano.

In quel momento qualcosa di molto simile a un siluro s'insinua tra le ruote, il fischio è insopportabile; "che fanno? Vogliono ammazzare anche me quei pazzi?"

«Fermati e fammi scendere prima che ci facciano saltare in aria!»

Andrea grida. La bestia alla guida grugnisce e sterza a sinistra come per lasciare la fascia asfaltata e tuffarsi sulla terra sconnessa e senza nome che scivola a perdita d'occhio fino a certi monti lontani.

"La visuale è sgombra" pensa la ragazza, "che la nebbia stia sparendo?"

«Perché qui non c'è bruma? Mi senti? Perché questo luogo è libero dalla nebbia che infesta il mondo?»

Lui borbotta smanettando con la radio, quindi blatera qualcosa che è come sentire il verso di un animale. Suoni gutturali come gargarismi gli rispondono da una frequenza disturbata.

«Vaffanculo. Mi hai sentito? Vaffanculo!»

Distratta dalla rabbia, Andrea molla la presa. Sbatte, rotola, si scontra con la parete prima di scivolare a terra tra mitragliatori e cassette di sicurezza. Grida perché ha la sensazione che il treno di ruote destro sia completamente sollevato dal suolo. La camionetta non rallenta, slitta, scarta lateralmente, adesso nell'altra direzione.

Attorno al corpo di metallo si susseguono le esplosioni. A fatica Andrea riconquista la finestrella giusto in tempo per scorgere banchi di caligine pallida e densa sorgere dal suolo e innalzarsi nell'aria, cancellare il mondo. Da quelle misteriose opacità vede emergere tre, quattro autoarticolati da guerriglia sconosciuti, immensi, tutti dotati di cannoni laterali e torrette di ferro simili a quelle dei carri armati.

Il terrore le attanaglia il petto. La vista ravvicinata della nebbia che ha decimato la vita sulla Terra le dà la nausea. Intanto gli ultimi arrivati affiancano i furgoni della Colonia, li accerchiano e ne fanno saltare per aria un paio a cannonate in pochi istanti. Il terzo sbanda e si schianta contro un traliccio dell'alta tensione corroso dal tempo.

Esaltato, il mostro alla guida vomita una risata acida che riempie l'abitacolo di un afrore folle; sporge l'enorme spalla dal finestrino spaccato, agita una piccola ascia e grida qualcosa di incomprensibile: poi si volta, le lancia addosso un paio di oggetti mollicci –un ratto dalla pelliccia ruvida come una scorza e una maschera antigas lercia – quindi devia verso sinistra e, ridendo delle grida disperate della sua prigioniera, s'immerge nella nebbia.

6

La nebbia, una densa coltre bianca, ricopre il mondo. La camionetta sobbalza per un tempo che Andrea giudica incalcolabile. Se non fosse per le buche e i tremendi scossoni potrebbe pensare di essere sospesa nel vuoto pallido.

L'assenza di punti di riferimento la confonde. Ha indossato la maschera e ignorato il topo; la faccia attaccata alla finestrella opaca, gli occhi puntati sulla vastità di nulla che circonda l'automezzo, Andrea crede di riconoscere sagome che si muovono nella caligine come dietro a spessi tendaggi polverosi. Terrorizzata s'allontana il giusto che le consente di vedere, nel riflesso della superficie opaca, che il dispositivo di sicurezza che indossa è privo del filtro e quindi inutile.

Se lo strappa dalla faccia, lo osserva e starnazza alla volta dell'autista ricoperto di squame e pellicce: «questa maschera è rotta! Mi hai dato una maschera rotta…» lui si volta e ride da dentro le ossa. La bocca sdentata è un orrido antro. Solo in quel momento Andrea si rende conto che neppure lui indossa una protezione contro il gas mefitico. Questo non basta: quella bestia informe sta masticando un secondo ratto, quindi quella che ha condiviso con lei era la sua colazione. Andrea si piega in due per vomitare ma è a stomaco vuoto e riesce solo a tossire e graffiarsi la gola. In lei si è acceso un inferno di ipotesi di cui il ratto è l'ultima preoccupazione.

"Le cose sono due" pensa "o questa bestia è geneticamente predisposta a vivere nella nebbia, il che mi sembra una follia, oppure …"

Vince il ribrezzo, si sporge tra i sedili per godere di una visuale più ampia e ha un colpo. Davanti al parabrezza della camionetta la strada è perfettamente visibile, non c'è l'ombra della foschia che invece attanaglia i fianchi del mezzo. È come se questo procedesse all'interno di una galleria di bruma, "pare che segua una strada indicata dalla nebbia, come se tra lui e la lattescenza là fuori esista una qualche intesa segreta…" il pensiero si arresta, Andrea tenta di riportare la mente a uno stato di razionalità: "no. Non è possibile. Per tutto c'è una spiegazione. Forse questi animali hanno imparato a conoscere gli spostamenti dei banchi nebbiosi e si muovono con destrezza nei labirinti che solo loro conoscono… ma chi sono? Da dove vengono e come hanno fatto a imparare senza morire?"

«Ehi scusa» esclama, rivolta all'unico altro occupante del mezzo: «la nebbia! C'è una specie di vita che la anima? Tu sei in contatto con lei? Puoi comunicare con lei?»

Lui grugnisce e rutta.

Andrea si lascia cadere sul retro, la schiena contro il sedile. I suoi, quelli della Colonia, sono andati. Persi. Confusi e sconfitti nella nebbia da creature disumane che vi si muovono attraverso con la massima destrezza. È sola e probabilmente non saprà mai se la Colonia, la sua casa, il suo mondo, è stata presa d'assalto o difesa dalla milizia. E adesso sa che non vedrà più suo padre che, con tutta certezza, ha fatto una fine orribile.

La paura le impedisce di piangere. Solo quando sente il motore scendere di giri trova la forza di alzarsi e tornare ad affacciarsi tra i sedili.

Sullo sfondo opalino vede profilarsi l'ombra di uno scheletro di dimensioni colossali; quella vista l'atterrisce, ci mette qualche secondo a capire che si tratta di un rudere architettonico, la povera ossatura di una serie di palazzi forse un tempo abitati, ora ridotti a un dedalo di impalcature in metallo vivo e cemento armato. "Un quartiere fantasma" dice tra sé. "O un'intera città, sepolta nella nebbia?"

«Abiti qui?» domanda all'autista, ora intento a posteggiare nello spazio buio sotto a un pilastro crollato addosso a una delle armature, ma lui non dà segno di ascoltare. La curiosità spinge Andrea a correre in fondo alla camionetta, azione che le costa la perdita definitiva di ogni speranza di uscire viva da quella sorta di incubo lucido. Sotto al suo sguardo la nebbia si chiude alle spalle del blindato, come a proteggerlo da eventuali inseguitori.

"Lo nasconde" pensa, di nuovo assalita da terribili supposizioni: "la caligine _sembra_ viva… no, non può essere, non può essere."

E mentre osserva, nella cappa bianca si aprono altri due, tre squarci chiari a svelare corridoi di aria trasparente e altrettanti mezzi – quelli enormi che ha visto attaccare la milizia della Colonia – irrompono rombando sotto ai palazzi in rovina.


	3. EPILOGO

Quarta parte 7

Il gigante se la butta sulla spalla e la trasporta attraverso lo scheletro di metallo; ogni passo è un tuono in quell'inferno brulicante di vita. Un odore forte di cibo, di fumo, di cose bruciate le aggredisce le narici. Uno stuolo di ragazzini sporchissimi, ricoperti di placche di metallo e pelli, segue esultante il ritorno dell'energumeno. Andrea immagina quei bambini infestati di parassiti, ammalati, affamati.

Come vivono sul suolo inospitale? La struttura traballante di un ex quartiere è la loro casa?

Durante il tragitto vede anche qualche lurido animale, capre, cani: carcasse di pelo dagli occhi umidi la fissano dagli angoli delle sale vuote, dalle basi delle scalinate e da dietro le gambe di uomini e donne intenti a fondere sportelli e marmitte in altiforni ricavati in quelle che un tempo erano state camere da letto, cucine, salottini e che adesso erano antri foderati di ghisa e divorati dal fuoco.

Prima di essere afferrata, Andrea ha assistito alle procedure di sgombero dagli autoarticolati di decine di persone provenienti dalla sua Torre, tutti legati tra loro, seminudi e pallidi come spettri. Ha riconosciuto una delle maestre di Martina che al momento dell'attacco non era nella ludoteca, l'addetto all'ascensore del terzo livello, due dei colleghi di suo padre e un numero troppo alto di bambini tra i quali però non le pare di avere visto sua sorella. Ha provato a chiamare per nome la maestra nel disperato tentativo di domandarle se sapesse qualcosa, ma il gigante le ha tappato la bocca con una mano e se l'è messa in spalla.

Andrea viene scaricata, tutta tremante, su un tappeto sudicio in un corridoio largo e poco esposto al vento. Le pareti dello stabile sono ricoperte di disegni osceni e altri incomprensibili, forse codici di linguaggio, forse simboli legati alla spiritualità. Dagli enormi buchi nei muri che cento anni prima sono state finestre, non è possibile vedere nulla se non il chiarore opaco della nebbia che tutto cela, che tutto ingoia.

Una donna dalla pelle olivastra e capelli bianchi lunghi fino a terra stretti in tre pesanti trecce, le porta un involto caldo e una piccola borraccia. Senza dire una parola s'allontana. Andrea osserva le cavigliere di piccole ossa e il pesante mantello decorato da quelle che a prima vista sembrano conchiglie fossili.

Non ha sentito diffidenza in lei, se mai una sorta di indecifrabile rispetto. Intanto decine di occhi la osservano, i piccoli battono le mani come se la sua presenza fosse un dono arrivato dal cielo.

Dentro al panno c'è un pezzo di pane accanto a tre striscioline di carne essiccata. Andrea incrocia le gambe e trangugia tutto. Beve avidamente l'acqua che c'è nella borraccia di cuoio, senza chiedersi se sia buona. Se quella gente sopravvive nel mondo annebbiato, può farlo anche lei. Sopravvivere e fuggire. Tornare alla Colonia, da Martina e non lasciarla più.

8

Andrea si sveglia di soprassalto. I corridoi e le stanze dei locali in rovina pullulano di gente che balla e batte le mani. Qualcuno produce una rudimentale musica sfregando bacchette di osso su piccole spine dorsali bianchissime; la confusione aumenta d'intensità quando passa il gigantesco essere che l'ha rapita che, con un cenno della mano unghiuta, fa tacere la ressa. La voce è un tuono: annuncia qualcosa che provoca un'onda di eccitazione selvaggia nella folla. Andrea si schiaccia contro la parete, qualcuno le sfiora una spalla: «stai calma».

Parole comprensibili. La sorpresa è un tuffo al cuore, le gira la testa. L'uomo in piedi accanto a lei ha il volto nascosto in una folta barba divisa in complicati intrecci, ma Andrea ha già visto in passato quegli occhi, non si può sbagliare.

«Dottore!» sibila aggrappandosi al suo braccio: «dottore… credevamo che fosse morto nella missione di soccorso alla Torre Milano, ma cosa…»

«Sono morto quattro anni fa, infatti» lui le saggia la fronte. «Ti hanno fatto dormire e la febbre si è abbassata. Resta calma ora, qualsiasi cosa vedrai. Ti spiego tutto _dopo_».

I canti riprendono, accompagnano il passaggio attraverso il corridoio principale di sei persone vestite solo di collari e cinture di ossa: sono alcuni dei compagni della Colonia, diretti verso l'uscita. «Cosa… dove li portano?»

«Adesso li liberano» fa lui.

Andrea segue con gli occhi la marea subumana fino a che è possibile, poi si affaccia a una delle enormi aperture senza parapetto e scruta la fiumana occupare lo spazio antistante il palazzo, ora sgombro di nebbia per qualche decina di metri.

Il leader sprona i sei prigionieri nudi a camminare, allontanarsi. Non sono legati, nulla li frena, se non il muro di nebbia che circonda il cortile devastato. Andrea li vede tentennare, la pena le gonfia gli occhi di lacrime. Si tormenta le mani mentre l'orda subumana danza e intona orribili canti tribali e il gigante urla e solleva le braccia come se evocasse lo spirito stesso del mondo. Un grido così terrificante che i sei della Colonia si sparpagliano tutt'intorno e corrono via fino a svanire nella tetra caligine.

«Vieni» dice il dottore: «lo spettacolo è finito.»

Andrea piange mentre, qualche piano più giù, la festa impazza.

Quinta parte 9

L'ex direttore delle politiche di soccorso e cura della Colonia vive in un tubo di cemento arredato in modo semplice. Offre alla sua ospite acqua non corrotta da bacche sonnifere e siede con lei sul materasso logoro.

«Viviamo liberi, ci spostiamo a seconda del movimento dei banchi nebbiosi» spiega. «Nelle discariche intorno alle Torri troviamo quello che a voi non serve più e ce lo portiamo via. Con il cambiamento di vita non sono mutate certe dinamiche legate al consumismo, allo spreco e al valore che si dà al cibo e agli oggetti, vero? L'ho scoperto tardi, ma non troppo per cambiare la mia visione del mondo.»

«Un attimo, ma di che parli? Tu non sei come _loro_. Inizia col dirmi chi sono queste bestie.»

Lui ride e appoggia la schiena alla superficie arrotondata.

«Tu, come tutti gli abitanti delle Torri, sei convinta che esista una sola umanità: quella sana e salva nelle Colonie, vero?»

«Mi sbaglio?»

«Di brutto, sì. I vecchi e chi comanda sapevano ma hanno preferito dimenticare, o forse pensano che qua fuori la vita sia estinta. Tutt'altro.»

«Di che parli?»

«Quelli come te, invece, nati in gabbia, non sono stati messi al corrente di come andarono le cose, e del fatto che non tutta la popolazione delle città italiane ed europee trovò posto nelle megalopoli hi-tech di duecento piani, nelle nuove città del futuro sollevate da terra, no. Non tutti ebbero il privilegio. La maggior parte delle persone, ti parlo degli strati poveri della società, tutti quelli che non potevano pagarsi uno spazio nelle Colonie, restò fuori. Fuori restarono gli ammalati, le fasce deboli, i tossicodipendenti, i pazzi.»

«Che stai dicendo? Tutti furono salvati!» Andrea sta per piangere ancora.

«Eh no, principessa. Le selezioni per l'ingresso alle Colonie furono durissime e squallide, basate sul denaro: chi aveva i soldi entrava, chi non li aveva restava fuori e tentava di trovarli. Ti lascio immaginare a che livelli crebbe, in quegli anni, la criminalità. Tutto grazie alle multinazionali che gestivano e che gestiscono tutt'ora la catena coloniale europea. Vuoi saperla tutta?»

Andrea fa sì con la testa. È pallida. Il dottore sorride con l'aria di chi riveli uno straordinario segreto.

«Siamo molti di più noi, qui fuori, che voi, là dentro. La vera umanità in estinzione è quella che vive barricata nelle torri d'avorio, disabituata alle condizioni dure dell'esterno e dipendente da risorse che già scarseggiano e che presto finiranno. Cosa farete allora?»

«Basta!» Andrea fa per alzarsi, poi desiste. Quell'uomo è l'unico che può aiutarla e, anche se pazzo, potrebbe avere informazioni utili alla fuga.

«Basta, dici? Non vuoi sapere che questa gente che vive dei tuoi rifiuti è umana proprio come te? Gente più sfortunata che ha imparato ad adattarsi e che, col tempo, è involuta e cresciuta al tempo stesso; ha dimenticato il linguaggio e le regole morali e ne ha inventati di nuovi. Ha scordato le religioni e la storia del mondo, ma è ripartita da zero, dalla venuta della nebbia: 2017, esattamente novantadue anni fa. Una umanità giovane e geneticamente fortissima, contro un residuo di umanità debole e delicato, nato e cresciuto nella campana di vetro. Questo è il mondo oggi, mia cara. Nelle torri non si è rifugiata l'umanità migliore ma solo la più fortunata.»

«Perché ti hanno preso con loro?»

«Perché sono medico. Sono utile.»

«Perché hanno mandato via sei di noi prima? Cos'era quel macabro rituale?»

«Quei sei sono stati donati all'intelligenza che si nasconde nella nebbia. La collusione di questi popoli nomadi con la bruma è tra gli aspetti più affascinanti di tutta la storia» continua lui, gli occhi accesi: «la nebbia è viva. E come tutto ciò che è vivo, si nutre. E quando queste persone hanno capito che il cibo prediletto dalla nube è l'uomo, si sono industriati per procacciarglielo ed evitare che prendesse membri della comunità. E quale uomo è di qualità migliore di quello pulito e saporito delle Colonie?»

«Parli come se fossi uno di loro, mi fai schifo, tutto questo è orribile! E avevo capito perfettamente che la nebbia ha qualcosa di soprannaturale, non sono mica scema.»

«Assaltiamo i mezzi blindati e con quelli attacchiamo le Torri con la duplice intenzione di depredarle e di trascinare fuori o rapire più persone possibile da dare in pasto a…» lui s'interrompe. «Soprannaturale?» scoppia a ridere: «le stupide leggende che spopolano nelle Colonie di mostri e fantasmi eh? Poveri idioti.»

«Dimmi la verità allora!» Andrea nasconde il viso tra le mani.

«Quando tutto ebbe inizio, l'Europa era un fiorire di tecnologie all'avanguardia, programmi spaziali di altissimo livello che prevedevano l'invio di messaggi nello spazio, contenenti informazioni genetiche e biologiche riferite all'uomo e alle specie animali dominanti. Il narcisismo folle e ingenuo di credere che se fossero realmente esistite altre forme di vita, queste avrebbero interagito amichevolmente con noi mandandoci indietro una emoticon, tradì l'uomo. Qualcuno non solo rispose al messaggio, ma inviò sulla Terra una spora virale fatta ad hoc per sterminare la vita. Un virus intelligente, in grado di decidere, di scegliere, di comunicare. Ecco la divinità venuta dallo spazio che terrorizza i coloni e che fa squadra con noi, qua fuori. Una volta l'ho sentita parlare. È stato terribile e magnifico al tempo stesso.»

«Parlare?» Andrea ha gli occhi sporgenti e umidi di pianto, il respiro affannato. «Quando ti ha parlato?»

«È stato quando toccò a me camminare nella nebbia. È la nebbia a decidere chi va e chi resta. Non saprei tradurre quello che ho sentito ma so che non mi ha mangiato poiché ero utile alla comunità. E quando sono tornato, sano e salvo, mi hanno accolto con feste e gioia. Perché accade raramente che qualcuno torni indietro. Ho spesso pensato che se esiste un preciso intento nell'intelligenza aliena, potrebbe essere quello di riportare l'umanità al suo stato più autentico, al legame con la natura selvaggia, con la vita, il sangue, la terra. Ricominciare da capo insomma.»

«Tu sei impazzito, aiutami a scappare!»

«Io non posso fare niente. Dipende da quello che sei.» fa lui. «E ora spogliati, mi è stato chiesto di accompagnarti fuori per l'offerta serale, la più importante della giornata. Un onore che probabilmente non puoi comprendere».

10

Andrea trema nel vento. Le collane di falangi distali e prossimali bucate e infilate in pezzi di spago di cui è ricoperta, accompagnano ogni passo con un suono dolce e sommesso. La pianura brulla si estende per qualche decina di metri davanti a lei, tagliata dal muro soffice e pallido che s'innalza per almeno venti metri. Un'onda anomala fatta di bruma. Un immondo fantasma alieno che deciderà della sua vita.

Per quale motivo dovrebbe risparmiarla? Dice tra sé.

Non aspetta che qualcuno la spinga ad andare. Volta le spalle alla comunità rumoreggiante, all'umanità sconosciuta e selvatica che abita ancora il mondo, e al gigante che invoca il suo dio.

S'incammina verso l'intreccio di veli cerei che già le accarezza le caviglie e sale alle ginocchia, simile a vapore dotato di milioni di dita che la toccano, la studiano, la assaggiano.

Una disperata follia prende il posto della paura e la spinge avanti. Si domanda come deve essere morire divorata dalla bruma. Una fine poetica, pensa, mentre già i fianchi sono lambiti dalla marea lattea e ogni passo la conduce più in profondità nella bocca della bestia che vi si cela. E quando anche le spalle sprofondano nell'aura spettrale, sente qualcosa.

Che le stia parlando?

Un boato basso giunge lentamente a lei, profondo, oscuro. Un suono purissimo che pare salire dal sottosuolo e insieme scendere dalle altezze celesti la circonda e le rotea attorno come un invisibile sciame di insetti. La vibrazione antica aumenta d'intensità, fa tremare la radice della sua spina dorsale: un tocco intimo e potente che la commuove.

È come ascoltare molte voci e nessuna; forse un fiume sotterraneo, l'onda sonora di pianeti distanti o forse la risacca dell'oceano dentro una conchiglia.

Ancora un passo e tutto sarà finito. Andrea sorride nel bianco.

Fine


End file.
